Hijo de un vampiroOneshot
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: ¿Porque un vampiro puede tener hijos con una humana? Entra y descubrelo-mi teoría.  Registrada en Safe creative


Hoal chicas... bueno esto es una locura que se me ocurrió un día hablando sobre ello con mi sister ailofuen. Nunca me decidia a subirla pro falta de tiempo y porque tenía otras historias ne mi mente. Al fin hoy me decidí a subirla... no se como habrá quedado pero bueno jajajaj espero realmenet que seais sinceras respecto a nuestra pequeña teoria loca... un besazo a todas y gracias.

Historia registarada en safecrative. NO plagios.

_**Hijo de un Vampiro. **_

Edward Cullen.

**Nahuel estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome con aquello ojos penetrantes. Su corazón latía tan deprisa como el aleteo de un colibrí. Era tan parecido a mi hija Renesmee y a la vez tan distinto. Nos habíamos alejado del resto de la familia. Después de nuestro éxito con los Vulturis y que se marcharan los testigos que habíamos conseguido, Nahuel se había quedado un poco más entre nuestra familia. Ahora los dos estábamos manteniendo una conversación muy interesante.**

-Entonces Nahuel, cuéntame cómo es posible que yo dejara embarazada a Bella y naciera mi hija Renesmee. Por lo visto tú entiendes mucho de estas cosas.

-Así es Edward. Mi padre Joham ha engendrado bastantes hijos. Como ya expliqué a los Vulturis, tengo hermanas.

Me centré en su historia. Realmente me interesaba saber si Bella no hubiese tenido ese parto con Renesmee, si ella hubiese seguido siendo humana, podríamos haber tenido más hijos y por qué. Empezó a relatarme los hechos como se los relató a los Vulturis, pero agregando todos y cada uno de los detalles que se había guardado.

-Mi madre se llamaba Pire y vivía en una tribu llamada Mapuche. Un Libishomen, vampiro es como lo llamáis vosotros, visitó a mi madre y seduciéndola la dejó embarazada de mí. Al nacer maté a mi madre y mi tía Huilen se acercó al ver a mi hermana muerta y trató de cogerme, sin embargo la mordí y la transforme. Desde entonces ella ha cuidado de mí. Yo si tengo ponzoña, así que soy más vampiro que humano. Sin embargo mis hermanas no tienen, son como tu hija.

-¿Y cuál es tu teoría de todo esto?- Pregunté curioso.

-Si lo que quieres es saber si tendrías más hijos acostándote con otras humanas, la respuesta es sí, hasta que tu cuerpo se agote.- Nahuel me miró con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Me levanté inquieto.

-Me refiero a la teoría que me he creado a mi mismo después de ver el comportamiento de mi padre.- Nahuel miró el bosque.

-¿Podrías explicármela? Tal vez coincida contigo.- Le dije curioso.

-Tal vez sea una locura, pero realmente es algo en lo que he pensado bastante.- Nahuel se frotó las manos.

-Bueno, si es una locura entonces compartamos nuestras locuras.- Me reí ante mis propias palabras.

Jamás pensé en la posibilidad de ser padre, sin embargo ahí estaba con mi pequeña hija y mi mujer. Recordaba a cada instante lo mal que lo pasé durante el embarazo de Bella. Jamás en mi eterna vida estuve tan asustado como en aquel mes. Ver como ella se consumía poco a poco y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada para convencerla me mataba por dentro.

Recordar que llegué a pedirle a el perro de Jacob Black que la hiciera suya y le diera los hijos que yo no podía darle, me hacía pensar en lo loco y desesperado que llegué a estar con tal de no ver a la mujer que amaba en esa situación de peligro.

-Bueno, pues ahí va.- Nahuel se giró y me miró.- Verás, mi opinión es que cuando el cuerpo humano deja de serlo al convertirse en vampiro, hay cosas que permanecen en él.

Asentí recordando los primeros meses de Neófito. Al principio eres tan fuerte porque tu propia sangre humana fluye en tu cuerpo.

-Si.- le contesté al ver que solo estaba pensando.

-Realmente ya has comprobado las emociones vampíricas. Son más fuertes que las humanas. Aun que he de reconocer que tu mujer es un caso sumamente especial. – Nahuel miró hacía la casa y sonrió.

-Bella es caso único.- Le reconocí.- Ella ha hecho pro mi lo que jamás llegué a imaginar.

-Ella te ama con devoción, solo has de mirarla.- Nahuel palmeó mi hombro.- Mi teoría se basa en cómo está el cuerpo humano cuando es transformado.

-No te entiendo.- Traté de leerle la mente, pero él mismo era un caos en su interior.

-Verás, Edward. Mi teoría es que un cuerpo se congela al ser transformado. Tu cuerpo retiene en su interior aquello que llevabas. Una mujer no puede tener hijos después de ser convertida por que su cuerpo tiene que cambiar durante nueve meses. Sin embargo el de un hombre no cambia en absoluto.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Le dije ya un poco molesto.

-El hombre retiene en su interior sus fluidos. Por lo tanto digamos que se congelan.- Nahuel se miró las manos y sonrió.- Y hay va mi teoría. El hombre vampiro al acostarse con una mujer humana, adquiere y retiene su calor provocando así que su cuerpo cambie durante el acto sexual. Por lo tanto digamos que una parte de él se descongela y al llegar al fin del acto es expulsada cierta cantidad congelada provocando así un embarazo en la mujer.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos ¿Sería eso posible? Eso me sonaba a un congelador manteniendo a ciertos grados bajo cero los fluidos de un hombre hasta ser utilizados para una fecundación in vitro.

-No puede ser.- le contesté a fin.

-Si puede ser. El cuerpo se congela y mantiene en buen estado a nuestros amigos espermatozoides. Por lo tanto se mezcla con los genes vampíricos de la ponzoña al ser expulsados y de ahí nacemos nosotros, los híbridos.

-¿Y cómo explicas que tu padre tuviera varios hijos?- Le pregunte más convencido.

-Verás eso es como una cantidad y ciertas oportunidades. Una vez agotado ya no puedes engendrar más. Mi padre debe estar en el límite. Espero que los Vulturis hayan hecho su trabajo y acabado con él. Cada vez que ha enamorado a una mujer y la ha hecho suya la ha condenado a muerte como a mi madre.

-Pero ya sabes que las cosas pueden cambiar.- Le dije convencido.

-Realmente tendremos que anotarlo en nuestras leyendas del Libishomen.- Nahuel rió.- Es una locura, pero es lo único que he encontrado como explicación.  
-Ahora podrán contar que si la mujer es convertida inmediatamente después del parto la madre se salva.- Le dije un poco nervioso.

-Así es. Admiro a tu hija.- Nahuel rió nervioso y se sonrojó un poco. Pude sentir su corazón algo más acelerado.

-¿Te gusta mi hija?- Pregunté curioso.- Ella está imprimada de Jake el chucho.

-No.- Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.- no penséis mal. No es mi intención. Simplemente debo reconocer cierta envidia hacía su persona. Ella si tiene a su madre y a su padre. Solo es eso.

-Sabes que serás bien recibido aquí siempre que lo desees Nahuel.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Lo sé. De verdad gracias Edward Cullen.- Nahuel se levantó.

-Llámanos cuando quieras.- Le dije tendiéndole nuestros números de teléfono en un papel.

-Nos veremos pronto, ahora he de partir con Huilen hacía nuestro hogar. Encantado de conoceros a todos y darme una nueva esperanza de vida.

De esa forma Nahuel se fue a casa con su tía y yo respiré tranquilo sabiendo que realmente era afortunado por tener a Bella conmigo después del parto que tubo. Mi hija estaría siempre con nosotros y aquello también era un motivo realmente grande para ser feliz junto a mi familia.


End file.
